


WHAT IS YOUR MA!SURNAME?

by Alexandria_Lin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Maru-MA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Lin/pseuds/Alexandria_Lin
Summary: ‘Surnames … the concept has important significance … … … it’s about the familial bonds of love and warmth …’Huh! Who would have thought it would be paperwork — the task that Yuuri is not terribly fond of — that gets him thinking on the matter?!
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Maru-MA Royal Couple





	WHAT IS YOUR MA!SURNAME?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do NOT own ‘Maru-MA’ / ‘Kyou Kara Maou!’. All rights and property of Takabayashi Tomo, etc etc.
> 
> Whoa! Not sure how this happened! One moment I’m re-reading that part where they were kind of planning to fool the enemy with a wedding (cue the queue of question marks), and the next thing you know … this is what came out!

Surnames, family names, last names … no matter where you go, in this world or the other, the concept has important significance.

My surname, Shibuya — paired with my given name, Yuuri (which means ‘advantageous’) — is what gives that crappy joke that is almost as old as me. But, even without the whole Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri thing, I have a healthy respect for the value and significance of family name.

It’s more than just a person’s identity and pride …. If it were, say, like the kind of pride that is only about social status and blood purity or whatever, then it would matter only in the wrong way. On the other hand, there might be an argument that, in the end, it wouldn’t matter, because you are who you choose to be … a name is only a name … you are not dictated by it. Personally for me, though, it’s about the familial bonds of love and warmth.

Ah — not that having different surnames in a family would make that family any less of a family, of course! That’s not what I’m saying at all! Just look at Wolfram von Bielefeld and his immediate family! Goodness knows — those three look-nothing-alike brothers are actually so similar, it’s scary! And all three of them are their mother’s beloved sons …

Anyway, I’d better stop my Turkish March — before I start going off about baseball, boat wrap sushi and negroshinoyamakishi, and more baseball — and somehow still manage to link them to the concept of surnames. The reason I bring it up, in the first place, is my darling daughter, Greta.

I’m sitting with her, as she tries her hand out at working on official documents, and occasionally giving her advice or a hand when she needs some help. You never grow too old for your parents to want to be there for you at every step of the way, you know.

Uh, all right — Greta is doing a great job on her own. She’d asked her Uncle Gwen to show her how and, in no time at all, she’s got a grip on it already! I guess it will always hurt a little to know your child don’t really need you, but still … it just makes me all the more proud that my daughter is a smart and independent kid! As her father, I am overwhelmingly proud to see my little girl taking on serious responsibilities so diligently!

As part of her court training, in the event that she might wish to someday claim her birth right to the throne of Zorashia, we’re allowing her to work on paperwork that relate to less severe matters … like proposing and approving initiatives to promote community service in public schools, so that children can learn the inherent values from a young age. Of course, I back those paperwork up by adding my own signature after she’s done with them. That is how, when Greta proudly presents me with the project proposal she has just finished approving, I notice her formal signature for the first time. Or rather, it’s the first time my brain is registering that something seems to be a tiny bit off …

“Eh? Greta,” I look up from her bold signature, “are you signing yourself like this?”

“Huh?” Greta looks confused. “Is something wrong with the way Greta did it?”

“No — no, you did a great job with it, Greta! This is a powerful signature,” I rush to assure her. “I’m just wondering if you’re going to make this your official signature…?”

“Is it too long?” She tilts her head thoughtfully. “Greta has heard that some standard forms have limited space, so maybe it won’t fit…?”

“Um …” I scratch my head awkwardly, trying to find the right way to articulate what’s poking at my thoughts. “It’s not the length of it, Greta, it’s just that your signature is … different from what I expected …. See?” I run my index finger along the signature that states:

**… is hereby reviewed and approved by**

**GRETA**

**Daughter of**

**His Majesty King Shibuya Yuuri the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, and**

**His Excellency Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram**

“Greta will admit it sounds a little pompous …” she says sheepishly. “But Gunter says words create impressions. He said that I should assert myself with impact to lend credibility and power to my signature … not for me to be arrogant or pretentious, but so that I can show myself to be decisive and have an edge in important negotiations. Otherwise, Gunter says people won’t take me seriously. Greta asked Anissina about it … and she seems to generally agree. According to Anissina, elsewhere beyond Shin Makoku, people can be sexy and prejudiced towards women, so Greta has to be strong, you know …”

“You’re right, Greta.” I nod my support. “Wait — just now … you meant ‘sexist’, not ‘sexy’, right? Anyway, if that’s what Gunter and Anissina, your educators, taught you, then Greta should absolutely listen to them.”

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a certain fiery someone snorts and says I should be taking my own advice. Oh, well …. I give myself a shrug.

“But, you know, people normally provide their full name in official signatures. Like your fathers: I sign as Shibuya Yuuri —” no need to mention the additional Harajuku Fuuri extension, “— and Wolf signs as von Bielefeld Wolfram. Heh, it’s not that it’s a problem, of course — as you know, your Papa is very carefree about these things — but I would have thought Gunter would have something to say about it, being the excellent Royal Tutor he is. Um … maybe he thinks it’s OK for Greta, for the time being, since Greta is still a child …?”

“But he _did_!” Greta responds.

“Eh?”

“Gunter did mention that it seems a bit … um … I think the word was ‘unrefined’ …. He suggested including my family name. He even showed me Gisela’s formal signature — she’s Lady von Christ Gisela — it’s so cool!”

Uh, because my adorable little girl apparently looks up to all the most scary ladies of Shin Makoku! The Poison Lady Anissina … the Demon Sergeant Gisela … and probably even her grandmother, the Love Huntress Cheri, when she’s in her super Mom mode or her scary whip mania! Well — in a way, I guess she has all the best female influences to look up to, especially as she’s growing up without a mother figure. So, Wolf and I are comforted that, at least, she has all the strongest women as her role models — even if we do beg Greta a little to reconsider her possible future as the Trap Lady extraordinaire … an ambition in which, I’m beginning to suspect, Greta would take everything she’s learning from the power ladies and mash them up into her very own image. Ah, your dear old fathers are torn between overwhelming pride and mild horror!

“Huh … that’s right … since Gisela is Gunter’s adopted daughter, she bears the von Christ family name.” I look carefully at my daughter, who is herself adopted. “So, um, even after that, Greta still prefers to sign without a surname…?”

In situations like this, Wolf is usually the collected one. Where _is_ he, by the way?

“Hmm? Oh, that’s because Greta hasn’t really taken up one, yet,” she chirps.

Is it just me, or is she strangely cheerful about it?

“Oh, right — since Greta is the Princess of Shin Makoku, you will have your coming of age ceremony when you turn sixteen, just like any other Mazoku. That’s when you’ll make important life decisions — like Wolf and Gwen, huh …? They made the choice to take their respective fathers’ surname at their coming of age …”

If I place myself in Lady Cheri’s shoes, in that situation — ah, my eyes are prickling at the thought that my dear daughter might choose not to bear my surname …

“B—but that’s OK … we will respect and learn to accept your choices, no matter what,” I say through the tightness in my throat. “That’s how it is, y’know, whatever happens, no matter what, you will always be your Papa and Daddy’s beloved little girl. Even if you take a different family name — ah! — but I don’t want to think about Greta growing up and getting married and moving away and — and —” I slump a little, under the weight of those gloomy thoughts.

“Yuuri? What are you talking about?” Greta asks in concern, her eyebrows knitting together.

“I’m OK … your Papa is just OK.”

I’m touched by the concern in her large eyes. But, I should be the one comforting her, as her father! Maybe … maybe she’s feeling some surname identity crisis…? I’ve heard that is not uncommon. In Greta’s particular situation, it must be especially complicated for her. There’s the family name by her birth right, from the Zorashia royal lineage; there’s also the family name of her previous adopted cold and inconsiderate family, from her biological maternal side of Svelera; there is my surname, the one that is fully her right; then there is the surname of her other father, my fiance, which she can choose to bear by virtue of being as much his daughter as she is mine, even though Wolf and I are not married. Yes, now that I come to think about it, Greta is possibly never referred to by surname. No one ever calls her Princess Shibuya Greta, just Princess Greta. I need to reassure her!

“It’s all right, Greta, you don’t have to wait until you’re sixteen to take up my surname, you know …. By then, you can make your decision officially and announce it. But even until then, you’re still allowed to be Shibuya Greta,” I say seriously, placing my hands on her shoulders. “All I’m saying is that you are my child, right? So you’ll always have my surname to belong. You don’t have to feel obliged to take it, if you don’t want to — but it’s yours to take, if you choose to. You can be Shibuya Greta … or if you’d prefer, you can be von Bielefeld Greta. You don’t even have to choose between the two — there are people who have hyphenated surnames … so, you can choose to be ‘von Bielefeld-Shibuya’ greta, or ‘Shibuya-von Bielefeld’ Greta. Either way, Wolf and I will be happy for you and we’ll stand by your choice.”

To my surprise, Greta breaks out into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, Papa!” She continues to giggle adorably, as she throws her arms around me. “Papa Yuuri, life with a father — fathers — who love and care so much for me is really wonderful! Greta is very happy to be Yuuri and Wolfram’s child!” She squeezes me tighter.

“Aww, Greta, life with a daughter is all the more wonderful, to see your pride and joy …”

“But Yuuri is worrying unnecessarily! Because Greta is not at all troubled about the circumstances of Greta’s surname, you know …”

“Huh? But I thought—”

Hang on … does that mean that strange cheerfulness I thought I noticed earlier is genuine, and not forced cheerfulness to cover up her feelings on the matter or something…?

“I’m not waiting for my coming of age ceremony to choose which surname I’ll take, Father.” She smiles and pats my arm soothingly. “In fact, that is not one of the choices Greta will be making during the ceremony!”

“It’s not?” I blink at her. “But … isn’t that quite the life decision to make?”

“Yuuri,” Greta says solemnly, stepping back to look me in the eyes. “When I turn sixteen, at my coming of age ceremony, I _will_ make important life-determining decisions. I will choose to live as a Mazoku, just like my fathers. Likewise, I will choose to devote myself to Shin Makoku. And I will choose to become Trap Lady Greta, or anything else I might develop from that.” Here, she pauses for effect. “But, I will _not_ choose my surname at the ceremony.” The way she articulated all that with such force really inspires awe in her determination.

“Oh,” I say lamely. “Does that mean Greta is choosing to live free from any family entanglement…?” My face falls, and my heart gives a small painful twinge. “I suppose I can learn to see the value in that … being your own person, with no ties to hold you down …” After all, Greta does have quite the troubled past. “If that’s what Greta really wants—”

“Father! How can Yuuri say such a thing?!” she cries indignantly.

Is she glaring at me? In this instance, everything about her posture screams this is Wolfram’s daughter, through and through. Crap — why am I melting at the cuteness of it all?!

“Eh, but—”

“Greta says Greta is choosing to be devoted to Shin Makoku, but more importantly, Greta chooses to always be Yuuri and Wolf’s daughter! I thought that’s clear and obvious…! Does Yuuri not feel loved by Greta?” she asks in a small voice.

“No — NO!” I wave my hands frantically. “Of course I know Greta loves Papa very much! And Daddy, too! After all, we’re family, right? We’re really family. Oh, Greta, I’m sorry … I was being an insensitive dummy!”

Shibuya Yuuri You Idiot Harajuku Fuuri!!! You worthless person — now you’ve made Greta sad!

“It’s not that Greta doesn’t want to be a Shibuya or a von Bielefeld or both … more than anything Greta would really like that additional bond of a family name …”

“Of course …” I say soothingly. “Papa wants that, too…!”

“But, even without taking a surname, Greta is still, and will always be, Yuuri and Wolf’s daughter, right?” she says fiercely, eyes blazing.

“Absolutely.” I nod earnestly.

“So, Greta can wait …”

Huh? Greta, my dear, your Papa is lost again …

“Wait … for … what?”

“Until the time is right!”

“Until the time is right?” I echo blankly. “What right time are we talking about?”

“Listen, Yuuri, Greta understands that, for all intents and purposes, we really are a family — Yuuri and Wolfram and Greta…! That’s why Greta can wait for the right time before taking Greta’s surname. Because, as a family, shouldn’t we all take the same surname?” She gives me her adorable puppy eyes look.

“Hold on … you mean … oh …”

“Mmm-hmm,” she nods vigorously. “When Yuuri and Wolf get married officially, then Greta can decide which surname to bear, depending on Greta’s fathers!”

Ugh, I’m sure it’s not her intention to blackmail me into an immediate wedding.

“Greta …”

“Of course, Greta sincerely hopes that Yuuri and Wolf won’t decide to keep different surnames, like when Grandmother Cheri married her husbands! It may be childish, but Greta would like to share her surname with both her beloved fathers, you know … so it really depends on both of you, when you marry each other!” she clasps her hands together in front of her, as though in prayer. “Until then, Greta won’t decide on it yet!”

About that … Wolf and I did kind of sort of talk about it … and, though nothing is set in stone yet, it seems we’ll probably be going with Shibuya for our surname …. But, Wolf should be with us when Greta gets to know that.

“Greta …”

“I know, I know! These things cannot be rushed, right? Greta understands that,” she says quickly. “Greta asked Daddy Wolf about it … and he says that Yuuri is still really young. He’s changed his mind, you know—?”

“WHAT?!” I jump up in shock, nearly toppling my armchair over. “Wh—wh—wha—what do you mean, Greta?”

I can feel my face draining of colour. Has Wolf finally left me in the dust? He’s been maturing immensely, you see … as we grow together in our relationship, one of my greatest concerns is that I wouldn’t be able to keep up with my partner. So, is—is this when he’s gotten tired of me? I know I can be a handful and a lousy henachoko, but—but … I—I thought we’re working it out…? H—has he changed his mind about our engagement? Does he think I’m not taking it seriously, or that I’m still uncertain about us? How can he still think that?! I may not be the most verbally expressive person when it comes to such matters, but Wolf, of all people, should know that … that I—! I have to fight down the panic exploding in my chest, and the burning urge to run out of there to catch him before it’s too late!

“Papa Yuuri? What’s wrong?” Greta peers at me in concern. “Why is your face so white? Yuuri, you look like you just witnessed a terrible tragedy! Is Yuuri getting sick?” She places a small hand on my forehead. “Should Greta go get someone?”

“I’m … fine, Greta, it’s all right,” I try to reassure her. “But … um … you were saying?”

“Hmm?” She frowns, still looking concerned.

“About Wolf…?” I prod tentatively.

“Huh? Oh, that … yeah, he’s changed his mind, his … outlook … on marriage,” she says nonchalantly. “He told me … once, he might have wanted to settle things swiftly with you. But now, he wants you to be truly ready and absolutely sure, before taking the next step forwards.”

“Wait, so that means …”

I collapse into my chair from relief. I suddenly feel infinitely lighter. So I start to laugh.

“Yuuri, why are you laughing and crying at the same time?” Greta cocks her head in puzzlement.

“Eh?” I raise a hand to my face and find that she’s right. “No, no … it’s nothing, Greta.”

“Huh …” she frowns, unconvinced. “Grown-ups are weird.”

“Let’s just forget that bit,” I say, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m only thinking about what you just said … about what Wolf told you.”

I can’t help but wonder what on earth started such a conversation between my daughter and my fiance, but I think it better not to ask.

“Yeah …. Daddy is willing to wait for you, Papa. And I’ll wait for both of you!”

Goodness! So I’m the lousy lump that’s holding everything up, huh?

It’s true, though, marriage is a huge step forwards, even for a couple that is already fully committed and devoted to each other. I mean — setting aside Lady Cheri’s romantic history — for me, personally, marriage is something you only do once in a lifetime. It’s a momentous occasion of utmost significance, and I really want to do it right, especially since Wolf and I already went about getting engage in an … ah … unconventional manner, even if the method of getting engaged itself is a highly refined and ancient tradition that is no longer common these days.

But there’s something that Wolf didn’t get exactly right in what he told Greta. That part about waiting for me to be ‘absolutely sure’ … he’s wrong, kind of, because I’m already absolutely more than one hundred per cent sure it will happen in the future.

“I’ve got it written at the top of this list, you know.” I lightly tap my index finger twice against the middle of my chest, right over my heart, just like he did before.

“Huh? What was that?”

I blink at my daughter. Only then do I realise I had been staring into space and was murmuring quietly to myself.

I smile gently at our daughter. “Don’t worry, it’s just something your Daddy and I have talked about.” I assure her affectionately.

She makes a face at me. “Yuuri is being all weird today!”

“Eh? But that’s because of the type of conversation we’re having, you know!” I defend.

“Hm, maybe,” she says doubtfully, tilting her head in contemplation. “But, Papa Yuuri, you’ve always been very shy about romance, huh …. Do you even have a vague idea of that future?”

Oh, my dear daughter, I didn’t think you would think so poorly of your Papa!

“What do you mean…?” I try to stall.

Greta wrinkles her nose in mild annoyance. “Never mind. Greta can tell Yuuri wants to avoid talking about it. It’s OK, as long as Greta’s Papa and Daddy are happy together.”

“Ah …”

“And, speaking of which, Papa Yuuri, have you made any plans for a date?”

“Huh?” I stare at her, surprised. Is it just me, or is Greta being particularly puzzling for her muscle-brain father today?

“You know … like a romantic rendezvous with Daddy Wolf…?”

“Uwah!!!” I exclaim. Who taught my innocent daughter something so indecent?! “Greta — listen to Papa, OK — you shouldn’t think about such improper things! Otherwise, you won’t be able to—to … um … to get a good night’s sleep…! Yeah, that’s it! You’ll get nightmares!”

She can probably tell I’m winging it, but she nonetheless gives it a serious thought.

“Papa Yuuri is probably right …” she declares gravely. “If I think about it too much, I will get nightmares … because Greta heavily suspects Papa doesn’t even remember that Valentine’s Day is just around the corner, and has no ideas for a date out with Daddy!”

Aaahhh!!! Who put Greta up to this? As for Valentine’s Day, how it got introduced to Shin Makoku isn’t exactly clear to me … I certainly didn’t do it intentionally, like I did with Christmas!

“You _didn’t_ forget, did you, Papa Yuuri?” Greta is eyeing me suspiciously. “Well — even if you did — Grandmother Cheri has offered to help set up a date, if you like!”

Ughh! I should have known!

“Ah … n—no, that’s OK, Greta—”

“And Greta is sure Uncle Ken and Josak will be happy to help out as well!”

Right. They would be _way_ too happy to help out, I’m sure!

“Er, no, Greta. I’m grateful and all, but you’ll have to leave this with me … and your Daddy, OK?” I say hurriedly. “This is between Wolf and me.”

“All right,” she agrees. “That would make it all the more romantic, right?”

Argh, how did she work that one up?! I feel a blush making its way up my face.

“Eee, um—”

“As long as Yuuri actually has something in mind …?” She gives me a hopeful look, like she’s waiting for some hints of my plans, if I even have one.

I fidget uncomfortably. “Er, I—”

“Your Majesty!”

Right on time! I don't think I’ve ever been grateful for Gunter’s education regime.

“Ah, sorry, Greta, but that’s my cue to go!” I say, trying not to look relieved.

“Your Majesty! It’s time for your lessons!” cries Gunter, sounding positively delighted. He enters with a flurry of excitement. “Oh, Your Majesty, today’s lesson will be absolutely riveting! I have planned out the perfect structure to best deliver this topic of utmost importance!”

“To—topic of utmost importance?” I stammer.

“Yes, Your Majesty, it’s the perfect time to study the history of ‘Who is His Majesty the Maou's Bride’, so close to the time the event would typically be held!”

“Crap!” I groan. I almost forgot that event more or less coincides with Valentine’s Day! “Bu—but we’re not having that event, remember?” Suddenly, I’m not so eager for Gunter’s interruption anymore. Maybe talking to Greta about date plans for Wolf and me would be less of a torture.

“But, Your Majesty, it is nevertheless very important for you to understand and appreciate the culture so rooted in the history and traditions of your predecessors!” Gunter mildly admonishes. “Besides, His Eminence has requested that he be allowed to join you for your lesson today! This Gunter is beyond pleased and honoured, of course! Ah, Your Majesty, there is nothing that stimulates a learning mind more than peers of equals setting their intelligence in harmony!”

I groan even louder. Rather than that, Murata is just going to make fun of me — he’s probably more interested in teasing the crap out of me than actually applying his intelligence in harmony or whatever! Besides … “What are you talking about? When we’re talking about IQ, I am in no way an equal peer to Murata, Gunter!”

“It’s true His Eminence is the Great Sage, but Your Majesty is also very bright and brilliant! Why are you denying this, Your Majesty? Could it be … you are unsatisfied by the lowly education Gunter provides! Oh, Your Majesty!” And … he starts wailing.

“No, no, no! Ah — Gunter — that’s not it! I’m just a bad student in general! C—can’t we do this some other time? Or — maybe not at all?”

“Stop stalling, wimp!” comes a familiar voice from the doorway.

“Daddy Wolf!” Greta cries happily, and he smiles fondly at her.

“Hey, Wolf!”

My heart skips a beat, as I look up at the angelically handsome figure of my fiance.

He turns back to me. As to be expected, he has his arms crossed and a stern expression, like a particularly strict teacher scolding a naughty student. Except that, if it’s Wolf, I bet any student would rush to obediently follow his instructions, if only just to be rewarded with his rare and precious smile.

“Hm,” he hums in acknowledgement of my greeting. “Go on, Yuuri.” His voice becomes just a tiny bit gentler. “The quicker you get it over with, the sooner you can get a break.”

“But you just joined us here,” I protest some more. “Maybe we can have tea first or something?”

“Don’t be a henachoko,” he huffs, though I can see his mesmerising green eyes sparkling. “You really need to set a better example for our daughter.”

Sadly, I can’t find anything to say against that. I get sullenly to my feet and sulkily follow Gunter out of the room.

I squeeze Greta’s shoulder, before turning to make for the door. As I turn, I catch sight of Greta giving Wolf the thumbs up. I look over at Wolf to see him respond with a wink. So much for Wolf being the one Greta looks up to for propriety and etiquette!

“Hey! I saw that, you two!”

Greta giggles, while Wolf just lets out a “Hmph!” And wave me on.

“Bye, Papa Yuuri!” Greta calls cheerfully.

As I’m walking past Wolf on the way to the door, my hand briefly brushes against his. He offers me a small smile, and suddenly I feel much better about having to sit through my lessons. I’m tempted to push his golden blond hair out of his angelic face …

“I’ll see you for lunch, Yuuri,” he murmurs, before taking the seat I just vacated.

I smile, and head for my lesson.

Come to think of it, that was quite the hot seat! Not just literally from remnants of my body heat, but from the stuff Greta was throwing off at me. Maybe she might take up that conversation with Wolf where I left off. Maybe they’ll get back to working on Greta’s paperwork training.

Either way, that day will come when Greta gets to sign her full name, as she has decided, once that particular most important event has taken place.

It will come — that day will come, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! What is this?!  
> So, I was also going through the ‘Shibuyas’, and that got me thinking about surnames … and then it crossed my mind that I don't seem to remember Greta with a surname anywhere in the main novels … or anywhere else…? I might be wrong … but, I just thought I’d have some fun with it …. And, thus, Yuuri gets his father-daughter bonding time like this!  
> Oh, well … I hope I didn’t blow Greta’s character out the window!


End file.
